This invention relates to an electromagnetic shield, and in particular to an electromagnetic shield for a display in a portable communication device.
The trend in portable radio design has been to use a microprocessor to control the functions of the radio. As the features expand, a memory external to the microprocessor may be required. However, the limited space available in a small portable radio may require that the radio, the microprocessor and the external memory be in close proximity to the display of the radio, resulting in increased electromagnetic shielding problems. In particular, the increased emissions from the microprocessor interfacing with the memory may radiate through the display and re-radiate back into the radio to interfere with normal radio operation. Therefore, a need exists to shield the display from electromagnetic interferences while allowing for an unobstructed view of the display.